Marvel Characters/A
Abomination - Emil Blonsky - Superhuman strength enables leaps of two miles; tough skin withstands small arms fire. Unlike Hulk, the Abomination's strength does not increase with rage, and he rarely returns to human form; however he retains all Blonsky's mental faculties. *Absorbing Man - Carl "Crusher" Creel - Can magically duplicate within himself the physical and mystical properties of anything he physically contacts, including various forms of energy. If his body is broken into pieces while he is in a non-human state, he can mentally reassemble it. *Adversary - Can assume any form he desires; may be fought successfully through magic, but not through most forms of physical force; vulnerable to iron, steel, and adamantium. *Agamemnon - Vali Halfling - Virtually immortal; projects a holograph of himself as an old, bearded man so that no one suspects that he truly looks like a teenaged boy. *Agent X - Nijo - Augmented strength, agility, and dexterity; superhuman regenerative abilities; certain advanced mental abilities; enhanced skill as a marksman. *Agent Zero - Christopher Nord - Can absorb kinetic energy and utilize it for superhuman strength or release it as concussive blasts. Possesses aging suppression and enhanced healing factors. *Aguila, El - Alejandro Montoya - Can discharge electrostatic blast of 30-ft. range, of up to 10,000 volts; highly skilled swordfighters; above-average strength; great agility. *Ahab - Dr. Roderick Campbell - Possesses a robotic body, and wield psionic harpoons that cause those struck to feel pain, to be enslaved to his will, or to perish. *Air-Walker - Gabriel Lan - Command of the Power Cosmic, the fundamental force of the universe, enables a variety of powers, including force blasts, interstellar flight, and ability to walk on air. *Ajak - Superhuman strength, virtual immortality and invulnerability; could psionically levitate, rearrange the molecular structure of objects, and project cosmic energy. *Alraune, Marlene - Marlene has the strength and agility of a normal woman; she is a skilled markswoman, gymnast, and hand-to-hand combatant and a resourceful crimefighter. *American Eagle - Jason Strongbow - Superstrength, speed and endurance; shoots a crossbow with specialized bolts. *Anaconda - Blanche "Blondie" Sitznski - Able to stretch her limbs, wrap them around people or objects, and exert enough power to crush one-inch thick steel. Few humans can break free from her grasp. *Ancient One - Vast natural talent allied to years of training made him the greatest sorcerer in Earth's dimension, capable of astral projection, mesmerism, illusion-casting, etc; able to hurl bolts of energy and possessed of extraordinary longevity. *Andromeda - Her physiology is suited to survival beneath the ocean; unusually strong for an Atlantean woman; highly skilled combatant expert with a trident; on land, special serum allows her to breathe undaided for 12 hours. *Angar - David Alan Angar - As Angar, his scream induced hallucinations and memory loss. As Scream, a creature of pure sound, he has flight, sound manipulation, and invulnerability. *Anger, Dirk - Controls H.A.T.E. and its resources. Ages very slowly. *Ani-Mator - Dr. Frederick Animus - Has a vast knowledge of genetics, beyond that of most scientists. Creates new species of life with humanoid characteristics by the genetic manipulation of animals. *Annihilus - Exoskeleton can withstand vast external pressure (up to 1,500 psi). He can breathe in the vacuum of space. His wings enable him to fly at up to 150 mph. *Ant-Man II - Scott Edward Lang - Possesses the ability to shrink himself and other objects and people, usually to ant size, but also to microscopic levels. Cybernetic helmet allows him telepathic control of ants. Helmet amplifies his voice so that he can be heard by normal-sized humans. *Ant-Man III - Eric O'Grady - Can grow to giant-size and shrink to ant-size and back with the touch of a button on his helmet, which also allows him to communicate with ants. His armor features a jet pack and a pair of metallic tentacles. *Anti-Venom - Edward Charles "Eddie" Brock - Anti-Venom has superhuman speed, strength, and agility. He can stick to an climb surfaces and can fire webbing from his symbiote constume. He can also cure the irradiated. *Anya - Anya Corazon - Anya can stick to walls, climb up buildings, shoot webs, and has a "Spidey" sense that warns her of impending danger. *Apalla - Possesses all the powers of the Sun; able to generate heat, light, etc; it is likely her abilities are restricted by her physical form. *Apocalypse - En Sabah Nur -